


Earned It (Josh Dun)

by whorror_jpeg



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:03:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whorror_jpeg/pseuds/whorror_jpeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Concerts are stressful...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earned It (Josh Dun)

'Finally.' Josh thought as he walked back into his hotel room. It wasn't that he didn't like playing concerts- he loved it more than anything, it was the stress of travelling, the god-awful jetlag, the three-and-a-fucking-half-hour prep that Tyler was always going on about (he lost his voice one time and could barely perform because of his 'mandatory' 3.5 hour prep), and the just wanting to please the fans for a night.

He closed and locked the door, putting the 'do not disturb' sign up, and quickly took off his sweaty tank top. He made his way to his bed and sat down, contemplating what to do next. There was the option of a shower, but he wanted to wait until the morning before his plane so he would feel more awake.

Josh laid on the bed and went through his phone, scrolling through his feed, what his friends were doing, the usual party he was missing, et cetera. Finding nothing worth interest, he groaned and let his phone fall to his bare chest. He brought his hands to the junctions between his neck and shoulder, massaging it thoroughly. He sighed and started working on his arms, stomach, and finally his thighs.

His hand stopped, grazing over his groin and sighing.

'I can do this,' he thought, 'I deserve this. It's okay.'

He lifted his hips in the air, just enough to shuck down his pants and shoes off. Laying his hips back down, he lightly trailed his fingertips across his torso. He closed his eyes, trailing his hand slowly to his crotch. His hand rubbed over his half hard cock.

Josh moaned softly, grasping himself gently and rubbing his thumb around his tip, attempting to make himself fully erect.

It worked. The price he paid was his cock straining in his black boxer briefs, which he soon rid himself of too.

He worried how it'd feel in the morning; he didn't have anything and was nervous it might chafe like the last time he jerked off without some moisture. No lube, no lotion, nothing of use that wouldn't leave a bigger mess than he knew he'd make as it was. These thoughts were quickly expelled out of his mind as he pulled his throbbing member out with a satisfied groan and mumble of something incoherent, even to his own mind.

His hand began to feel sappy as he started to pump himself. He let the precum be spread thinly over his member, biting his lip when the cool air of the hotel room hit his body.

He stopped suddenly. There was a light knock at the door.

"Who is it?" he called

"Hey man, good show tonight. Did you pack up?"

It was his best and beloved friend (though at the time Josh would've like more than anything to smack him upside the head, bless his soul) Tyler, who decided right then and there that it was the perfect fucking time to have a conversation.

Josh continued pumping himself, trying to not be too loud, "Yeah, I'm almost done." he lied.

"Ah, alright dude. Hey, can I come in?"

"Not right now, Ty?"

"Aw, why not?"

'Cause I'm getting myself off and the only thing separating you from seeing my dick is a fucking door that's thin enough for two people to have a god damn conversation.' Josh thought.

"Be-because I'm a little preoccupied at the moment!" Josh's voice hitched in the back of his throat as he gripped himself at the base.

"What do you me- oh. Oh. Um... Sorry man. See you in the morning." Tyler said quickly, getting the message, and could be heard scrambling to his room.

'Yeah. Oh.'

"Oooh." he moaned.

He detached his hand from gripping the sheets and rubbed over his chest, grazing over his nipple as he sped up his hand's actions. Josh brought his hand up to his hair and tugged it gently.

His breath quickened along with his hand, his free hand trailed down to his testes and lightly fondled the swollen sacs. Josh's hand began slowing down, mainly focusing on the tip of his swollen cock. His body relaxed as he came with a groan in five hot spurts.

Josh brought his hands up to his face and examined it. It was glistening with cum.

"Nasty." he cringed and went to the bathroom to clean himself.

His phone buzzed.

It was Tyler.

Tyler  
12:48 a.m.  
r u dun yet? i'm bored af and fren fell asleep.


End file.
